Semiconductor devices such as super junction (SJ) semiconductor devices, e.g. SJ insulated gate field effect transistors (SJ IGFETs) are based on mutual space charge compensation of n- and p-doped regions in a semiconductor body allowing for an improved trade-off between low area-specific on-state resistance Ron×A and high breakdown voltage Vbr between load terminals such as source and drain. Edge terminations aim at shifting electrical breakdown from an edge termination area into a transistor cell area for avoiding degradation of blocking voltage due to undesirable electrical breakdown in the edge termination.
It is desirable to improve the trade-off between the area-specific on-state resistance and the blocking voltage of a semiconductor device.